Queer Bonds
by Roxius
Summary: Samus and Marth are hiding a very big secret from the other Smashers...they're gay. With only each other to depend on, how will things work out when Samus comes in during midnight and admits she told Zelda everything? SamusXZelda and onesided MarthXRoy.
1. Chapter 1

It was almost midnight at Smash Bros. Mansion when Marth was awoken by the sound of someone knocking on his door. Climbing out of bed, Marth grumbled under his breath as he walked over to see who it was. Just in case it was that pervert Snake, Marth grabbed his sword.

'It better not be that damn bed wetter Lucas again, either...I told him to go and complain to Peach about that from now on...' Marth thought, prepared to lash out at whatever idiot was awake at this time of night. Swinging the door open, Marth was about to scream at the late night visitor...but quickly stopped when he saw it was Samus. And, from the looks of things, she had been crying pretty hard.

"Oh...it's you..." Marth said dully.

Trying wipe away the tears and failing miserably, Samus said, "Can...Can I come in for a moment? I...I...I need to talk to you..." Marth nodded and moved so Samus could walk into the room. Almost immediately, Samus sat down on the blue-haired swordsman's bed and began weeping into her hands. Marth sighed and closed the door before taking a seat next to her.

"So...how did things work out between you and Zelda?" Marth asked, although judging from Samus's weeping he pretty much knew what had happened. Despite his eyelids growing heavy, Marth stayed awake, if only for Samus. The only reason Marth didn't have it in his heart to turn Samus away was because...

...they were both gay. Plus, Marth understood exactly how Samus felt about being in love with someone of the same gender. For Marth, it had been Roy. And for Samus, it was Princess Zelda. So far, neither of them had really summoned up the courage to tell their crushes...until now.

"I...I actually told her...I actually went and told her I loved her earlier today..." Samus whimpered, gently rocking back and forth, "I poured my heart and soul out to her...and she just stood there and stared at me for a while...she didn't even speak back...she didn't even come and get dinner, either...oh god...I think she's afraid of me now..."

Glancing at his alarm clock, Marth asked, "...Well, why did you choose NOW of all times to tell me this...?"

"I'm really sorry about that...I just couldn't find the right moment to see you about it..." Samus said, blushing slightly. Although she was truly sorry about interrupting her male friend's sleep, Marth couldn't help but continue to feel pissed about it.

After a few moments of silence, Marth said, "It's kind of funny...you're one of the most courageous, selfgiving women I've ever met...and just thinking about Zelda makes you weak in the knees...it's rather hilarious, if you ask me..."

Samus scowled and laid down on the bed. She stared at the ceiling for a few moments, thinking to herself. Slowly, a grin formed on her lips. "You know," she remarked while sitting up again, "I've never noticed how...feminine...you look. Maybe...we could just practice with each other...kissing, I mean..."

Shrugging, Marth leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Samus's. This lasted for about a minute, and both of them were completely flushed when they seperated. The blonde bounty hunter licked her lips a bit before she asked, "So...did you feel anything?"

Marth shook his head.

"Me, neither. I guess we really are gay..." Samus replied with a heavy sigh.

"Do you think you and Zelda will ever be together, though?" Marth asked.

Samus's eyes fell at the thought of Zelda, but she said, "I still don't know how she'll act around me now that she knows I love her...but I guess I'll have to wait and see...no matter how impatient I am..."

Forcing a small smirk, Marth sadly replied, "You're lucky you're still crushing on someone who hasn't been CUT from being a smasher yet...I never even got to tell Roy...now I'll never see him again..."

Samus pulled her blue-haired friend into a hug and said, "If it makes you feel any better, I'd totally date you if I wasn't a lesbian..."

Marth sighed. "Thanks...but it doesn't make me feel better..."

The two friends kept each other company for the rest of the night, pouring out their thoughts and feelings to one another. After all, they could only speak to each other about things like being queer and loving people of the same gender.

'Maybe I should tell her I'm actually bisexual...' Marth pondered as he sat with Samus, but he decided against it. That kind of information wasn't important right now...


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Samus was busy helping PT give Charizard a bath (making special care not to spill water on the tail) when she felt someone tap on her shoulder. Spinning around, Samus blushed when she found herself face to face with Zelda. Taking this as a hint to leave the two girls alone, PT and Charizard quickly left to go and train.

"Hey...Zelda..."

"Hello, Samus..."

"..."

"..."

Both girls were completely lost in their own thoughts, neither of them unable to speak first. PT, who was actually watching all the action from behind a bush, wanted to yell at them to hurry up, but he knew it wasn't his place to do such things. However, he did notice Ivysaur seemed especially interested in what was going on.

"So...how are you today, princess...?" Samus finally asked, hoping that Zelda wouldn't bring up what had happened between them yesterday. Unfortunately...that was exactly the reason Zelda came to see the blonde bounty hunter in the first place. "Samus...don't try to change the subject or anything. You know the reason I need to talk to you..." Zelda said seriously.

Samus gulped and she stared down at her feet in shame. She'd never felt so embarrassed in her whole life.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday..." Samus tried to explain quickly, "I just...I've been kind of interested in you for a really long time, so...so I hope you don't hate me or anything for what I said yesterday...please...let's just forget about it, okay? We can pretend it never happened...alright?"

Zelda blinked a few times. "You...you think I'm mad? You think I should just forget about it...?"

Slowly, a grin formed on Zelda's lips. Then, to Samus's surprise, the hyrulian princess burst out laughing. She continued to laugh and laugh until she was completely out of breath. When she was finally done, though, Zelda pulled Samus in and kissed her deeply on the lips.

"Silly girl," Zelda purred, "I was utterly ecstatic about hearing how much you love me. I just needed to calm down and think things through for a bit yesterday...that's all...I want you to make sweet love to me, you sexy bitch!"

Blushing, Samus smiled and kissed Zelda again, much to PT and Ivysaur's delight...

* * *

Marth sighed as she flipped through the load of fanmail Mr. Game & Watch delivered at his room's door. It was the same kind of junk mail Marth delt with every day.

'I fuckin' hate this! I always get ragin' fangirl letters, pictures of 10-year olds and what not saying they'll pay to fuck me, and Snake's "blackmail". I hate my life...'

Suddenly, a certain letter caught his eye. It was a pink envelope with the Fire Emblem symbol stamped onto it. Feverishly tearing it open, Marth pulled out the letter and scanned over it quickly. There actually wasn't a whole lot written, though:

_'Dear Marth,_

_Sorry I had to leave Smash Mansion so soon. Damn old Master Hand gave me the boot. I don't like it any more than you, but I'll be killed by guard dogs or something if I even try to sneak in and see you. Don't worry, though; we'll meet again soon._

_...By the way, I love you too._

_Love, Roy.'_

Marth couldn't keep himself from smiling as he reread the letter several times over. Tears of happiness started to roll down his cheeks as he thought, 'Roy...you really...you really do care about me...'

Tossing the rest of his mail into the furnace, Marth continued to read the letter outloud to himself over and over for the rest of the day. He didn't even bother leavng his room...

* * *

A/N: I DO NOT LIKE YAOI OR MARTHXROY, OKAY? I ONLY ADDED IT TO HELP GIVE A BIT MORE DEPTH AND PLOT TO THE STORY! I STILL LIKE YURI WAY BETTER THAN YAOI! CONSIDER THIS LITTLE BIT A GIFT FOR THE ANNOYING YAOI FANS! WHATEVER, DAWGS!

--Roxius


End file.
